The Darkest Part of Your Mind
by oJdelight56
Summary: John doesnt let anyone get too close to him.He knows that the will always leave. He just wants to forget all the people who have ever left him expecaily a certain boy but when he gets amnesia and forgets everything all he wants is to remember not caring how terrible the truth is. John/dave among other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Sorry i havent posted in awhile. Not that anyone really cares. Anyways for people that read No more hesitaions i am changing the second chapter because it sucked and i was tired when i wrote it.

I Have no idea how long this this story will be. It will be long though. I will try to update every monday though.

Warning: not much really. Some swearing i guess but this is homestuck to thats expected. kinda sadstuck if you squint.

Disclamoir: I do not own anything blah blah blah you know the rountine

* * *

Your name John Egbert and you are 17, junior and are an outcast. In all the movies the outcast really aren't that weird. They are just all normal people that might be a little awkward. In most movies they hate being outcast and long to fit in with the 'in crowd'. Your friends are far from normal. You all have a weird quirk that makes people not want to hang with them.

Sollux is a complete computer nerd. He can go on and on and on about computers. He also has a strange obsession with bees but he hates wasp. He has a really bad lisp so a lot of people find it hard to understand him. He is openly gay and is not afraid to say it especially if Karkat is in the room

Karkat also loves computers but not as much as Sollux. The main issue people have with him is his anger issues. He swears more than necessary and goes on long rants about nothing. He seems to hate everyone but we all know that he doesn't hate many people. Really he just hates himself. It did not help that he was kicked out of his house for being gay. He lives with his grandfather who is referred to as crabdad.

Gamzee is Karkat's older brother but he is still in our grade. He failed a grade, not because he isn't smart but because he is a stoner so it's hard for him to concentrate. Despite being a drug addict he is a pretty awesome guy. He is really nice and calm. He walked out of his parents' house about a week after Karkat. He also makes really good food. He is pansexual and has a crush on Tavros, though Tavros is too clueless to notice.

Kanaya is very nice and is kinda related to Karkat and Gamzee. She is their 5th cousin's daughter's daughter or something like that. She is also living with crabdad for parent issues. She seems very proper but actually has a love for blood and violence. She is very into fashion and chainsaws. She is like the mother to our group and is very good at calming us down.

Jade is really happy and loves to talk. She is also your cousin and is a year younger. She seems pretty normal at first glance. Pretty, happy, and nice but once you get to know her you will see how violent and mean she be. She loves technology and guns. She knows how to use both very well and secretly brings them to school. She always has safety on and usually doesn't load the guns. Usually is a key word.

Tavros is Jade's best friend. He is really shy and has low self esteem. Jade and Gamzee are the only one who can get him to feel semi confident. He was in a car crash when he was younger and became paralyzed so he is in a wheelchair. Like a lot of people he just wants to stay a young innocent kid forever. Never learning how evil the world can get. Who knows maybe he never will but you are sure one day he will have a rude awakening.

Vriska is your best friend ever and is Tavros's older sister. In front of people she is loud and mean. She doesn't regret anything she has ever done in her life including setting fire to a girls house cause the girl to go blind and Vriska to lose an arm and causing the car accident that made her brother paralyzed and has made her legally blind in one eye. Of course that not the real Vriska. Real Vriska is still in-your-face mean but she is still caring and protective. She did not blind or paralyze anyone. She just became the Vriska in all the rumors. She is wonderful in everyway and you don't know where you would be without her.

Finally, there is you. You are annoying and loud. You are very smart and have a pretty good home life witch is very rare on your school. But your biggest flaw is that you never let people get close to you so know one wants to be your friend. You make sure never to let any of your friends get too attached to you and you don't get attached them. Eventually they leave you. You learn this from experience. You have a sister named Jane that left as soon as she turned 18, you haven't heard from her since. Your mother walked out on you in the 2nd grade and didn't return until the end of 3rd your aunt, who was your mother figure when your mom disappeared, packed her things and moved to France for reasons unknown in 4th grade. There is one more person who left but you choose to block him completely out of your mind and pretend like he never existed. Vriska is the only person that you have let in and you still worry that one day she will leave like everyone else.

Although it seems like you would be a sad a depressed boy with a horrible life, you actually have the complete opposite. Well that's how you fell right now. You have good grades, awesome friends, and a happy home life.

"Hey, John! Over here!" Vriska calls from across the black top. You head over to her but sense something strange, like something is missing. "Is something wrong?" She asks. You suddenly realized what was missing "Where's Kanaya?" You ask. Those two have become inseparable for some reason, and not having her around was weird. "She has a lot of irons in the fire right now and besides I thought it would be nice for just you and me to hang out. It hasn't been just us in awhile." She says. "Come on lets have a Nic Cage marathon" " We have to do it at your house cause my mom is in cleaning mode right now and the entire house will smell like cleaning chemicals." You say. "That's fine but we have to stop at the corner store to get junk food. My mom took all the junk from our house and brought it to work." She tells you.

On your way to the corner store you run into Sollux and Karkat. They seem to be arguing again. "Hey guys! What is our Kittykat complaining about this time?" Vriska sneers. "Fuck you spiderbitch!" Karkat yelled. "KK ith trying to get me to watch thome romcom with him" Sollux informs us. "Why don't you get Gamzee or Kanaya to watch it with you?" You ask. "Fucking Gamzee is going the mall with Jade and Tavros and Kanaya is doing some project!" he yells. "Watch it alone! No one likes your stupid movies Kittykat! Come on John or we won't have time to watch national treasure and con air." Vriska says and pulls you along. You ended up getting a giant bag of Doritos, a 12 pack of doctor pepper from, and some gummy spiders.

"John, when do you plan on coming out to your mom. Your dad seems to already know but your mom is blind and stuck in the past. I don't think she even knows Sollux is gay and he practically radiates gayness of him" Vriska said. "Ya, I was planning on doing it next weekend. Dad is going to be off work and I think I'll feel more comfortable with him there" you tell her. "Okay and you know I will always be there for you right?" she asks. "Of course I do! Now let's watch some Nick Cage" you cheer walking into her house.

Your Nick Cage Marathon was a something you guys did every week. You would both snuggle up on the couch and watch all your favorite Nick Cage movies until both of you passes out. It didn't matter whose house it was at as long as there was no interruptions. Both of your parents know how important this routine is to you so they make sure that they make plans around your Nick Cage schedule.

You always watch Con Air first, followed by both National Treasures and Ghost Rider. Then you watch The Knowing and Drive. If you are still awake then you watch Con Air until you both are asleep. You ended up watching Con Air five times until you were finally able to fall asleep.

_You woke up alone in a dark you. You couldn't see anything so you just started walking straight. After a few minutes of walking you heard some familiar laughing. "Jane is that you?" you called. Jane appeared from the shadows smiling at you. You ran towards mind already filled with questions to ask her. When you within arms reach of her something pulled you back causing to fall. As soon as you hit the found Jane disappeared. Soon you heard footsteps coming towards you. You glanced around to see who it was. It was your mother. She offered you a hand to help you up but as soon as you hand touched hers she turned to ash. "John! John! Where are you?" your aunt called. You tried to answer her but you had no voice. She still found you though. She was always very good at finding you. "Come on John your mother is back." She said. You got up and followed her to a door. She held it open gesturing for you to go first. You walked in and turned around waiting for her to follow but she had disappeared. You looked around for your mother but instead you found the one person that you try so hard to forget. It was clear that he didn't have anything to say to you so you decided to speak "Why did you leave? You told me you would never leave!" "I was just did what everyone else did" he said and started walking away. "No come back!" you called and started chasing after him. But the person you ended up catching was Vriska. "Hey John! I'll stay with you for now but don't be fooled one day I'll leave you too. Nobody ever stays john and I'm no exception. But for now you just need to wake up." She said. "John you need to wake up. You mother called." _

"John, wake up. You need to be home in half an hour!" Vriska exclaimed. You opened you eyes to find Vriska showered and ready to walk you home. "What time is it?" you ask. "Almost five, but don't worry I just got up like twenty minutes ago. Come on so you can eat something." She says. You scarf down a sandwich then brush your hair and try to look somewhat presentable. The whole time Vriska is complaining about school and all the people she hates. Thankfully when you start walking to your house she had ended her rant and was now talking about a new Nick Cage movie that will be coming out. You were walking across the street, Vriska slightly in front of you clearly not paying attention when a car turned the corner. It was going too fast to be able to stop before hitting Vriska. "Vriska watch out!" you yelled. She turned, saw the car and froze like a deer in headlights. The next moments happened in slow motion as you ran and pushed her out of the way. The car instead hit you sending pain throughout your whole body. Vriska screaming your name was the last thing you heard before you blacked out.

* * *

Want to tell me how much you loved it or point out some mistakes that will make me a better writer? Then why dont you reveiw.

if you hate it then , fuck you. You can still tell me how much you hated it though. I wont mind. I know i suck.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two I guess. I was going to put it up last monday but I was at my grandmas and didn't have the file on her computer.

Warning: swearing I guess

Sorry about all the italics. It just represent what happens in his mind.

_A beautiful light was beckoning you toward it. It seemed so warm over there. Like everything would be perfect and nothing would hurt. But something else was calling you. Something from within the darkness. It was a voice that sounded so familiar but you couldn't place it. You went towards the darkness longing to know who that voice belonged to. More and more voices started calling you, voices of family and friends. All the people that mean the most to you but only one voice stood out. It was his voice. You wanted to find him. You have been trying to tell yourself that he doesn't matter anymore but he does and you have to find him and tell him. You start running towards his voice hoping to finally catch up with him. You are about to give up hope when you see him. _

_He looks just how he did the last time you saw him, with his white hair and pale skin wearing his favorite shirt and ever present shades. He is smiling at you and gestures for you to come to him. You start walking towards him but it seems the more steps you take the farther he gets. Soon you are running towards him trying desperately not to break down and cry. The bright light is beckoning you again. You want so bad to go into in and just let the pain be over with. But when you turn back to him and see the hurt expression on his face you know that you must fight through the pain and frustration._

_You get back up and once again start walking towards him. This time he stays put and you are able to just walk into his arms. He holds you closer as you cry. But soon he starts to disappear. "No! No! Please don't leave me again! Please!" You cry. Despite your pleading he still disappears, leaving you alone once again. Suddenly a bright light is going towards you. This one is not peaceful or warm. Vriska's scream in ringing through your ears getting louder and louder as the light gets closer. The light flies into you and you feel the most intense pain in your life. You struggle to hold on to your own mind as the pain gets worse and worse. Suddenly it's gone. _

_You feel so empty and you can't feel or remember anything. You stand up taking in your surroundings. Nothing looks familiar. It's all just black. You hear a cackle coming from the distance getting closer and closer. A girl comes into view. She has long wavy black, hair and big round glasses in front of dark blue eyes. One of her arms is made of metal and her clothes are ripped. She gestures at you to follow her. You do as commanded and follow her into the dark. The more you walk the brighter everything gets. The girl had vanished and a hospital room was coming into view. Soon you saw a woman and man sitting in the room. Then you saw who was in the bed. It was you. Maybe that means these people are your parents but you would remember that right? "Hey, John! I know you are confused but you need to wake up now. It will all be explained in due time" a voice calls_

Your eyes flutter open."John? He's waking up! Somebody get the doctor!" a woman says. She is smiling down at you. "Who are you?" you ask. Her smile fades into a look of despair "I'm your mother, John." She says. The nurse comes in and starts asking you basic questions like: what is your name, how old are you, what's your birthday, do you know why you're here. You couldn't answer any of them. You don't even remember what happened to you. IT doesn't take long for them to realize that you have amnesia.

The doctor comes and talks to your parents. Nobody bothers to tell you what's going on and its getting very frustrating. The doctor comes over to you and sits down next to your bed "I'm sure you are very confused, so I will explain what happened. You were hit by a car trying to save a friend. No need to worry about her though, she is just fine. You broke a few ribs and your leg. You must have hit your head harder than we thought because you now have amnesia. We need to know how bad this is. Can you remember anything at all?" He says. "Like I know how the world works and academic stuff but I don't have any real memories of growing up or having friends and family" you explain. "Can you remember any faces or names" he asks "Umm just one, It a girl about my age. I don't know her name but I can picture her perfectly." You say. "What does she look like?" He asks. "Well she has long curvy black hair. She has big round glasses and blue eyes, one that is kinda foggy. She is tall and skinny and is wearing ripped jeans and a black sweater. "You tell him. "I think this is Vriska. She is the girl that you saved. It makes sense that she is the only thing that you remember is the last thing you saw." He informs you. "Well that all I need to know. You can be discharged in a few days." He announced and walks out to once again talk to the people that are suppose to be your parents

After a talk with the doctor your mother returned to the room and sat next to your bed. There were tears in her eyes and it made your heart ache to see her so upset. You may not remember her but this woman is still your mother. "Mom, I'm sorry I don't remember you" you said. "You don't have to apologize. God does everything for a reason even if they do not seem clear. And you saved her life, you are a hero, honey" you mother assured. She gave you a sad smile and kissed your forehead then rose from her seat. "Visiting hours are over, so I have to be going. Your father will come tomorrow with photo albums to see if we can jog that memory" then she left and you were alone

You realize how tired you are and decide to sleep.

_You are in the dark place from earlier. It looks so familiar, like you had been their thousands of times. You walk around, looking for the girl but you are pretty sure you are going in circles. You end up giving up and collapsing on the floor. There is nothing here. It's just an endless black room that has no possible exits. You are just trapped here._

You wake up just as the nurse comes in to check on you. "Good morning! Hungry?" she chirps. "Moring, and starving" you respond. "I'll get you some food and your dad arrived a few minutes ago. Can he come in?" she asks. You nod and she leaves the room, returning a few minutes later with some food and a man that you are assuming is your father. She sets the tray on the table by you and leaves. The man smiles and sits down. You eat in a weird silence. Not an awkward silence, just a weird one. When all the food was gone he spoke up.

"How are you?"

"Confused"

"Right, I have some pictures that might make you less confused" he said pulling some albums out. He moved closer and handed one to you. You flipped it open and saw a little baby and what seemed like a younger version of your mother and father.

"Is the baby me" you ask. His face saddens "No, it's your sister, Jane. She is at collage now" You turn the page and see your mother with a girl that looks a lot like her. "That is your aunt, she moved away" you dad explains. You feel like she was important. On the next page there is a picture of Jane holding a baby version of you.

You flip through the books with your dad explaining everyone to you. You feel slightly more comfortable with him by the time he has to leave for work. As he leaves he informs you" Some of your friends are coming after school to see you"

Well this will be fun. Soon you will be surrounded by a lot of people that you should know but don't remember.

that was shorter than it was suppose to be. oh well

and if anyone was wondering, coping and pasting letters to type stuff because you got your keyboard taken away sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason the pirates of the Caribbean theme helped me write this. I guess its cause I am married to Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

There was nothing to do in the hospital. They only thing to do was sleep but you didn't want to go back to the dark lonely room. Just when you thought you were going to die from boredom there is a knock at the door. "John! Can we come in?" a girl called. "Yeah sure!" you called back. The door opened and in walked an averaged sized girl with long dark hair and big round glasses. You think she was in a few of the pictures. She ran in and sat next to you. Two boys followed her in. One was short with wild dark hair and looked very mad. The other was tall and skinny with very pale skin and short choppy hair. He also had on weird 3D glasses.

"Hey John! I know you don't remember us so I guess we will introduce ourselves. I am Jade Harley your favorite cousin ever! I'm a year younger than you!" she chirped. "I'm Thollux Captor. We met in 6th grade computer clath. Pleathe ignore the lithp." the tall one said. "I'm Karkat Vantus. WE met in 5th grade and you annoyed the fuck out of me. I simple deal with you now, so don't be under the impression that we are actually best friends" the other one spat. "Then why are you here?" I asked. "Because I was dragged here kicking and screaming" he said. "KK, thith wath your idea" Sollux sighed. "Shut up asshat! It was not!" he yelled.

"KK you wouldn't thutup about going to thee John."

"I am the only one who didn't talk about it!"

"We were trying to calm you down all week!"

"I have been perfectly fucking calm! I am the calmest person in the whole fucking world!"

"Don't lie. WE all know that you are never calm and aren't happy unless you are yelling at someone!"

"Oh would you guys shut up!" Jade yelled. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "What's so funny?" Karkat asked. "You guys are just funny when you fight. You're like an old married couple" you laugh. "Oh John you don't remember the half of it! They fight like that all the time." Jade says smiling. "I guess we should tell you about our other close friends."

Karkat, Sollux, and Jade stayed until a nurse came and kicked them out. You were sad to see them go. They were really awesome and you could see why you were friends with them. They had told you about you friends. Kanaya and Tavros seemed very nice and you couldn't wait to meet them. Gamzee seemed odd but fun to be with. You thought it was weird that they didn't talk about the Vriska girl you had saved.

You became bored again and got very tired. You wanted to sleep but didn't want to go to the dark room. You fought sleep as long as you could but it was right there beckoning you. Finally you gave up and let sleep take you.

_You were in the dark room again. You get up and wander around not really paying attention until you hear some giggling. It's coming from all directions and is making you quite dizzy. The giggling turned into a baby crying then into a young girl's laughter. It started getting very louder and louder until you were sure that your ears are bleeding. You sank to the ground and covered your ears trying desperately to muffle the sound when it turned into the quite sound of heels hitting the floor. You looked up and saw your sister Jane. She was smiling at you and reached her arms out waiting for a hug. Cautiously you approached her not sure if she would hurt you. You were about to snuggle into her arms when a voice stopped you "John! Stay away from her. She left you remember. You must remember her abandoning you without explanation! She will just hurt you again!" _

_You backed away from her. Her smile dropped and she looked at you with desperate eyes. You turned away and ran. You didn't want to fall for her tricks and get hurt. You were not paying attention and bumped into someone. "HEHE, watch where you're going silly!" Jade giggled._

"_Sorry Jade, I didn't know you where here! Where is here anyways?" _

"_Oh, I'm sorry John I can't tell you. It's against the rules."_

"_So what, am I suppose to figure it out by myself?"_

"_Yup! You have to use your brain!"_

"_My brain isn't in the best condition right now"_

"_Don't worry John. You will remember everything eventually! I will help!"_

"_Thanks Jade! You are pretty reliable"_

"_HEHE, the only reason I can help you remember is because I am always trying to remember things. I forget a lot"_

"_Then I guess I am working with an expert"_

"_Thanks John! Follow me I want to show you something!"_

_She takes your hand and led you through the darkness. You come to three tables. One has a different verity of guns and shooting weapons. Another has lots of hammers and clubs. The last one is covered with swords, daggers, and other sharp objects. Jade went to the table with the guns. She picked one up and shot into the distance. She grabbed some more guns then turned back to you. "Go ahead John. Choose your weapon"_

_You look at the three tables not sure what kind you would want. You decide that a hammer would be pretty awesome and select a medium sized one. "Time to move on!" she said and began to walk away. She moved fast so it was hard to keep up. She seemed worried. You were about to ask if something might attack you when something attacked you._

_It was a small black creature wearing clown like clothing. Jade shot at it until it disappeared. "What was that?" you ask. "That was an imp. They come out of no where so be careful" she warned then continued walking. Finally we came to a patch of pumpkins. "Um jade what do pumpkins have to do with anything?" I ask. "Go over to them and see" _

_You walk into the pumpkin patch and examine them. They all look very healthy and well tended. You touch one of them and a scene flashes in your mind really quick. It looked like you and jade planting seeds. You turn towards Jade and ask "Is this our pumpkin patch. Did we plant this together?" She smiles and nods. You don't know why but you suddenly feel like hugging her. You walk back to her and put your arms around her. As soon as she hugs you back you get a lot more flashes, just quick little visions of memories. You remember more of how she is like and things you like doing together. You let go and she is smiling even more. "John you should wake up now. You have remembered a lot so far! Time to take a break" she said as you slowly drifted to the ground and fell asleep._

* * *

Hope you liked it! Are these too short too long or just rights? I just want to know!

if i get 5 reviews i will post the next chapter earlier

i already have it typed out

(the deadline is Wednesday night)


	4. Chapter 4

So i ment to post this earlier but i got in trouble and was not allowed to use the computer. I dont think im suppose to be on it now but wwhatevver.

but thanks for all the wonderful advise! Im sorry my grammer is bad!

there are more mistakes in this cause i got mad at the computer and just said fuck this shit and didnt want to deal with it. I am soo sorry for this though!

* * *

You open your eyes to find Jade smiling at you. "Good morning John! How did you sleep?" She asked. "Um, okay I guess" you yawn. "Good! You are getting released today!" She chirped. "That's good. Can we check up on our pumpkin patch?" You ask. Her face lit up and she said "Oh John you remember our pumpkins! Of course we can see them John!" You were about to ask about a dog that you thought you saw in a vision when the doctor came in followed by tall young man with tanned skin.

"This is your cousin Jake, he will be taking you to your uncle's house because your parents had work" he said then left without another word. "Hello old champ! What do you say you get changed so we can go?" Jake said. Jade reached into her bag and pulled out some clothes and handed them to you. "Thank you, um can you help me get up?" you asked. Jade smiled and nodded. She jumped up and offered her arm. You grabbed it and swung you legs off the bed. You used her arm to steady yourself as you pulled yourself up. She helped you over to the bathroom and made sure you were steady enough to stand by yourself then stepped away.

You closed the door and began the painful process of getting dressed. Your side still really hurt especially when you stretched your arm out too far so getting on your shirt was agonizing. You start to bend down so that you can put on your socks but a wave of pain was sent through your body. You whimpered silently but Jade must have still heard you because she knocked one the door and asked "Are you okay John? Do you need help? Jack is filling out papers but I can go get him." "Can you help me put on my shoes?" you ask regrettably. You feel like a first grades because you can't put on your own. She comes in and frowns. "John, you are crying. Please don't cry because you will make me cry" You bring a hand up to your face and find that there are in fact tears. "I didn't even know I was crying. I'm sorry Jade, I know how you hate it when people cry" you confess, "John did you remember that by yourself? I never told you that I didn't like that." she asked. "You helped me. You jogged my memory a little" you tell her, referring more to the dream version of her. "I'm glad I could help" she says cheerfully as she ties your shoes.

She helps you stand up and walk out of the room. You are glad for the change in scenery. Hospital rooms get old fast. She takes you over to Jake, who is talking to the head nurse. "Hello Mister Egbert. We just need you to sign this sheet then you are free to go." the lady tells you. You take the clip board and quickly write your name. "Thank you, you are free to go." she says. Jake takes over Jades position as you walk to his car. Jade has to help you buckle up. You stare out the window, admiring everything you pass. You soon begin to doze off…..

_You open your eyes and find yourself in a field of flowers. It is still dark but the flowers make everything seem brighter and happier. "Jade! Where are you?" you call. "Jade isn't here but I can take you to her" someone says. You turn around to see the aunt that your dad said had moved. "Thank you! That would be helpful!' you say. You begin to walk towards her when a dog jumps in between you. It growls at your aunt then walks over to you and tugs at you sleeve. It begins to drag you away from your aunt. You try to break free but it won't let go. "Bec! Let go of John!" Jade scolds as running towards you. Bec obeys then runs off. "Come John! I want to introduce you to someone" she commands and starts walking. She is walking really fast and it is hard for you to keep up. She stops at a green door. "You have to go in by yourself John" she says. You turn the knob slowly and gently push the door open. You walk in and see that you are now in a room filled with movie posters, mostly sci-fi movies. "Hello John. How are you doing on this fine morning?" Jake asks._

"_I'm okay I guess."_

"_That is good to hear"_

"_Is there something I am supposed to do here?"_

"_Yes! You have to remember John. Find something to jog your memory. Look for something with sentimental value."_

_You wander around his room but can't find anything that looks familiar. Suddenly anther door appears. You walk up to it and look towards Jake, who gives you a reassuring nod. You go through the door and you are in a forest. You find a tree that has a club house on it. You climb up into the house and find all sorts of toys, drawings, and treasures. What catches your eyes is what looks to be a small wolf skull. You pick it up and get flashes of you and Jake finding it. You are by a river playing around and you trip over it. After making sure you were okay he examined the skull and decided to keep it. It became sort of a good luck charm after that. _

_You put the skull down and find a beautiful green and blue stone. It is flat and smooth, perfect for skipping across water. You pick it up and are flooded with visions of you and Jake by a lake. You are skipping rocks, sword fighting with sticks and even swimming in the lake. _

_You put the stone in your pocket and run to the lake. Standing at the edge of the water is Jake. You stand next to him and look out at the lake. You stand there is a comfortable silence for what seems like hours. _

"_You found that amazing stone"_

"_Ya, we said we would save in until the perfect day"_

"_I think it is that day champ. Go ahead and do the honors"_

_You skipped the rock across the water. Every time it hit the water another memory came back to you. You remembered all your silly adventures. The amazing stories he told you and the different places he took you. You also remembered he wasn't related to you by blood. He was adopted by your aunt while she was in England. He was just a lonely orphan on the street._

_A door appeared above the place the rock finally sunk into the water. A small ice path appeared leading to the door. You gave Jake a final nod before walking across the slippery path and walking through the door. _

_Jade was waiting outside with a huge smile on her face. "Good job! It is time to go back to the flower patch though. I'm sure you can find your way back! Till next time!" she said the skipped away before you had a chance to ask for directions. You sigh and start aimlessly walking around. Voices started calling you so you decided to follow them. _

_They took you back to the small meadow. There were a few trees there now. You sat underneath one of them and let the quite voices sing you to sleep._

When you open your eyes you are no longer in the car, but in Jake's room. You sit up and look around. It looks exactly like it did in your dream. You get up and walk out of the room. The rest of the house looked foreign. Thankfully Jade walked out of her room and saw you standing there looking confused. "John, you are up! You fell asleep in the car so Jake carried you to his bed so you could sleep. You looked very tired" Jade explained. "Since you are up do you want to see the pumpkins?" "Yes! That would be fantastic!" You say.

She brings you to the corner of the backyard. There are lots of pumpkins and they are all big and healthy. She did a fantastic job taking care of them while you were gone. Jade is so reliable. "Hey John, I think I know a movie that might jog your memory. If you want I can invite some of our friends over so we can have a movie marathon." Jade suggests. "Anything that will help me sort out the mess inside my brain" you say. "I will go make some phone calls" she says as you begin to make your way inside. You wonder what movie she has in mind.

* * *

i really hope the grammer isnt as bad as i think it is

next chapter will be posted on monday! (if i actualy have the attention spand to sit down and write it)


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry! I just couldn't write words!

And also school started

im sooooo sorry!

And also if anyone is like wtf this isnt how amnesia works then I am sorry  
I am going to research more about it so I have a complete understanding of it.

You and Jade go inside and she orders you to take a shower while she makes a few phone calls. As you walk up the stairs you can hear Jade fighting with someone on the phone. You wonder who she is talking to and why she is making such a big deal out of the person not coming.

You make sure the water is as hot as possible before you go in. The water feels amazing against your bare skin, making your aching bones feel so much more relaxed. You don't start washing yourself until all the hot water is gone.

You turn the water off and wrap the towel around you. You face palm when you realize that you forgot clothes. You open the door a crack to call Jade, who is still on the phone, and see that she left clothes by the door for you.

You quickly get dressed and run down stares to Jade. She is off the phone now and is putting together some snacks. You don't think you have ever seen that much pop corn in your life. Well you might have but of course you wouldn't remember. You mentally face palm for being so stupid. "Hey John! Karkat and Sollux will be here as well as Tavros, Gamzee and Kanaya. Vriska said she had a lot of irons in the fire or something like that, so she can't come. But I am sure we will still have lots of fun!" Jade told you. You remember Sollux and Karkat from the hospital. They were nice. Well not nice but they seemed like good friends.

"Do you want to help me with the cookies?" Jade asked. You look at the package she had taken out of the cabinet. In the corner there was a red spoon with _Betty Crocker _written on it. Memories of your dad making all sorts of sweets for you and of the Batterwitch coming flowing back to you. A smile spreads across your face. You had such a strong bond with your dad and it was because of Batterwitch, the person you fear and hate the most, you remembered. Maybe she wasn't THAT bad after all.

"John? What's wrong?" Jade says. "Batterwitch…" you were cut off by Jade, screaming and jumping in to your arms, almost knocking you to the ground. "How much did you remember?" she asks still not letting go of you. "Well, my dad makes sweets all the time but I never eat them. He taught me how to play the piano so sometimes I will play for him while he makes dinner. He would tell me all sorts of stories and he always made sure we ate together as a family" you explain. Jade finally let's go of you and she is smiling from ear to ear. "I am so happy that you have remembered him, even if it was just a little bit!"

-I forgot how to do line breaks-

Jade and I stare at the mess we have created. We ended up making 10 batches of cookies and the pans are scattered all around the kitchen. Sadly they are all burned and taste horrible. Jake walks into the kitchen, looks at the burnt cookies, then at Jade and I, who are covered in flour, then walks out of the kitchen. He returns a few minutes later with a mop and bucket and hands them to us. "I am going to Calliope's. Have fun with your friends." he says then exits the kitchen.

We begin to clean up the kitchen. We decide to start with the dishes, Jade washes and I dry. We have most of the dishes down when the door bell rings. Since Jades hands are covered in soap, I go to the door and open it and see three people you do not recognize. There is a pale girl with short black hair, a kid in a wheelchair, and behind him is a guy with crazy hair and clown makeup on. "Hello John. I am Kanaya" the girl greeted. She pointed to the one with clown make up and said "This is Gamzee and that is Tavros. It is really nice to see you out of the hospital"

You smile and back away so they can come in. "Hi, it's nice to re-meet you!" Kanaya walks inside and towards the kitchen. Gamzee pushes Tavros inside after her. After you close and lock the door you join them. Kanaya is staring at the still dirty kitchen clearly shocked at the mess. Gamzee and Tavros are laughing. Gamzee is the first to speak. "Now how did you guys motherfucking do this? It looks like it all up and snowed in here" "John and I tried to make cookies" Jade explained. "It appears all you made is a mess. Where are the cookies?" Kanaya asked. "Well we kinda burned them" I told them. "Uh, Gamzee, why don't you, uh, make some since you are a great, uh, baker?" Tavros suggested. "That's a great motherfucking idea Tavrbro!" Gamzee said. "I think that we should clean up the kitchen first" Kanaya said rolling up her sleeves. "Jade you keep doing the dishes. Tavros you can dry them off and John you put them away. Gamzee, you sweep the floor and I shall clear off the tables and wipe them off."

-I will remember how to make them eventually-

We got he kitchen done fast and Gamzee started the cookies. Only Tavros was allowed in the kitchen. He said that Jade and I brought bad luck. He just didn't want Kanaya in kitchen and kicked her out. WE decided to go to 7 11 to get more snacks. The walk seemed shorter then it actually was. Jade and Kanaya were telling me about all the weird things we do at school and our inside jokes. They told me about the last sleep over we had as a group.

When we got to the store we realized we forgot to bring money. I can tell we aren't going to live this down. Gamzee and Tavros are going to bring this up every chance they get. As we walk home Jade and Kanaya tell me all the gossip in our group. Gamzee and Tavros are secretly dating but it's not much of a secret. Everyone is convinced that Sollux is in love with Karkat but Karkat is a dumbass and doesn't realize it. Jade teases Kanaya about having a crush on a girl named Vriska so Kanaya accuses her of having a crush on the cheerleading captain Feferi. I laugh as they bicker back and forth. "Oh Kanaya! Have you seen the three new kids? They look kinda familiar to me." Jade asks, getting the subject away from Feferi. "Yes. I have met the one named Rose. She is very nice and I do enjoy her company." Kanaya says "Ya, She seems nice but her brother is so mysterious. He doesn't smile and he always wears shades. And the girls are obsessed with but he doesn't seem to e interested in them at all" Hade says. "Maybe he is in love with someone else" I suggested. "Oh that would be so sad. His love is miles away!" Jade cried. "Or maybe it is unrequited" Kanaya says. "That is even worse! No more! This is too sad!" Jade yelled.

"Kanaya, tell me more about this Feferi that my cousin has a crush on" I say. Jade blushes and gave me a dirty look. Kanaya smiled and explained that Feferi was head cheerleader and captain of the swim team. She was also on the track and cross country with Jade. She has a cousin named Eridan that Jade doesn't get along with. AS Kanaya talks you recall a few conversation you have had with Jade about Feferi. From what you remember about her, you don't think they will ever be together. that's why Jade was so upset at the though of unrequited love. She thinks her love will never be returned.

"Wow, she sounds amazing. I see why you like her." I say. "Ya, she is pretty amazing" Jade says with a far away look in her eyes.

-my line breaks are perfect and you are jealous-

We get home and hear some yelling from the kitchen. "Karkat must be here" Jade states. WE go into the kitchen and are with a wonderful smell. There are four plates of cookies on the counter. Gamzee and Tavros aren't in here. I assume they are in the front room making out. Karkat and Sollux are on opposite sides of the kitchen. Karkat is a little ball of rage and Sollux is completely calm. "Sollux what did you do this time" Kanaya asks. "Why does it have to be my fault"Sollux asks defensively. "Because you have that look on your face" Kanaya snaps. "Now what happened?" "Its nothing" Karkat mutters and walks out of the kitchen. Kanaya gives Sollux a look. "Must you always upset him?" Sollux shrugs nonchalantly. There is a moment of tension between Kanaya and Sollux. Jade looks like she is ready to break up a fight if she has to. The tension is broken when Karkat yells "For Christ sake! Get a fucking room!" Sollux breaks eye contact and strolls out of the room.

Kanaya doesn't move until Jade puts a hand on her shoulder. Jade walks past her and takes 3 of the plates of cookies into the other room. I pick up the plate she didn't get. Kanaya hasn't moved from her spot. I put the plate down and turn towards her. "Hey are you okay?" I ask. She smiles weakly and nods "sorry John. Karkat just seemed genially upset. I just get a little too protective of him" I walk up to her and take her hand. "I think it's sweet that you care for him so much." "Thank you John" she says and gently squeezes my hand. I pull her in for a hug that she gladly accepts. "You're a great friend John. You always have been. You do not even remember me and you still show me such kindness and compassion." "From what I can remember, I know that you deserve it." you mumble. you release each other and smile. She grabs one of the many bowls of popcorn and you pick up the cookies once more and head into the front room. You know that this movie night will be fantastic.

-my head hurts-

This took me wayyy too long to write.

I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon


End file.
